


Incubi indicibili

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta è preda di incubi orribili.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	Incubi indicibili

Incubi indicibili

_‘_

_Vegeta sentì qualcosa strisciargli sul fianco, cercò di dimenare le braccia, dei tentacoli rosa e umidi gli bloccarono le gambe, lì avvertì risalire e stringerlo fino all’addome. Ansimò, mugolando e socchiuse gli occhi, lunghi pungiglioni d’osso gli trafissero la schiena, mentre una coda candida gli avvolgeva la bocca._

_Si dimenò, gli occhi sgranati e liquidi. Tentò inutilmente di liberarsi, le mani che gli tenevano i polsi iniziarono a tirare. Si sentì spaccare a metà, invadere, schizzi di sangue gli oscurarono la vista._

_’_

 

Vegeta gridò, sgranando gli occhi e si alzò seduto, scosso da tremiti. Si voltò e vide Goku, intento a fissarlo.

Briefs lo guardò confuso, scosso da tremiti.

< Ogni notte è costretto a vivere incubi pieni di orrori indicibili > pensò Son. Lo avvolse tra le braccia e Vegeta si abbandonò contro il suo petto.

“N-non ho bisogno… della tua pietà, Kakaroth” biascicò il principe dei saiyan.

“Lo so” rispose Goku, iniziando a dondolare. 

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare.


End file.
